ME3 Call me Commander
by Servala
Summary: Shepard had enough of all the "Thanks for comming by" "Maybe Later" or "Hey Shepard" and decide that it s time to show Dr. T Soni who is in charge at the Normandy. Sex involved


Title: Call me Commander

Author: by Servala, translated by Xiiphous  
Game: Mass Effect 3  
characters/pairing: Jane Shepard/ Liara T´Soni  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and its assets belong to Electronic Arts and BioWare.  
No copyright infringement intended.

*****

Shepard hadn't spoken a word to Liara all day, not that she hadn't been trying. Every time she approached the Asari she seemed distracted or was busy. Was it so hard to make some time for her? Shepard felt like she was purposefully ignoring her, which was a little upsetting. She wasn't looking for counseling, she knew just as well that they were at war, but could they not just talk for five minutes?

As day turned into evening Shepard figured it had been well over twenty-four hours since her and Liara spoke last, if not more than: "Thanks for stopping by", considering that Liara now slept in her bed, that was quite an accomplishment.

The commander was upset to say the least so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Dr. T'Soni had to once again be reminded of who was in charge on the Normandy. She stepped into the working area of the Asari and stood with her back to the door. "Liara?" She didn't even look up, just answered absent-mindedly.

"Hey Shepard.."

The Commander pushed off of the door and walked over to her. "Do you have a moment?" Liara just shook her head.

"Maybe we can talk about this later?" She barely had time to finish the sentence, Shepard had had enough. Before she knew it, Liara was picked up and thrown over Shepards shoulder and was being carried towards the elevator. Jane ignored the looks she was getting from other crew members as well as the Asari's half-hearted pounding on her back. If Liara really wanted to fight, Shepard would already be a smear on the wall. Thankfully, Liara was not in the mood to use her biotics.

She finally put Liara down once she had carried her all the way to Shepards quarters. The Asari was furious! "What was that!? Have you lost your mind!?" she hissed at Shepard.

"I think someone needs to be reminded who's in charge around here." Jane said with a wry smirk. She started to walk towards the Asari. "You ignore me too much." Liara gasped.

"I ignore you? I work..." Shepards walking brought her close to Liara who had to back step to stay away from the intimidating Commander. Little did she know she was being guided. Guided towards Shepards bed.

"So Doctor," Liara had run out of room to step back and was now within arms reach of Shepard. Before she knew it Jane's hands had gripped her shoulders. "who is it that has the final say on this ship?" Her voice was low and seductive. Liara squirmed a little under her grip. She wanted to go back and finish her analysis, bad enough it had already taken most of the day. If she didn't get back to it soon her analysis would finish without her and she would have to start from scratch.

"Yes, I know." Jane smiled expectantly at her response. "Yes, I know, Commander!" Liara rolled her eyes. "Since when did you start insisting on this title?" She was still trying to work her way out of Shepards grip but her hold was strong and Liara feared she wouldn't be able to get loose without using her biotics. "Yes, I know, Commander." she repeated coolly, Jane started smiling again.

"Now don't you forget." Jane reminded as she let go of Liara's shoulders.

"It that all?" Liara said as she turned to leave. Shepard grabbed Liara again as she tried to walk by and pressed herself against the Asari's back.

"You've forgotten already?" She purred softly, playfully biting Liara's neck while her nimble fingers hurried to open her uniforms jacket. Liara's body tensed as an erotic shiver coursed through her, but she didn't have time.

"Is that all, Commander?"

Jane let out a low groan and finished taking off Liara's jacket. To her surprise, she was wearing nothing underneath. "Yeah," she breathed onto Liara's soft, warm skin, trailing gentle kisses down the nape of her neck. She held Liara with her hands just under her breasts, gently pressing up against them.

"Shepard, please.." Jane felt Liara was torn and obviously hadn't decided she wanted to stay. Her work must be very exciting. Her right hand moved onto Liara's firm breast and started to caress its soft surface.

"You forgot again..." She purred softly. Liara moaned in protest. Shepard couldn't tell if it was her or Liara's work that frustrated the Asari.

"Please, Commander.." She breathed. Shepard smiled at her and swiftly moved her left hand to hold her still while her tongue and teeth alternated circles and nibbles along the Asari's soft shoulder. Her tongue found a sensitive spot in around the folds at the base of Liara's neck. She wasted no time focusing on the spot, swirling her tongue with gentle pressure, forcing sudden high pitched moans out of the helpless Asari.

"I want to stay," Liara revealed in a desperate sigh "in an hour I would have been done. All my time would have been yours." Shepard giggled and began to drive her tongue along the soft skin between Liara's tentacles. A moan escaped her lips as Jane hit another sensitive spot. "Oh, by the Goddess." Shepard immediately increased the pressure only to start sucking on the weak spot. "Oh, Commander." Her words came out more like a groan.

"Good girl." purred Shepard as she pulled Liara's pants down, leaving them bunched at her ankles. Liara wanted to protest but Shepard gently pushed on her back forcing her to kneel on the bed and then stand on all fours in front of her. The Asari shot an angry look over her shoulder as she removed the last of her clothing and threw it off the bed. Shepard grinned, looks like the Doctor had decided to stay.

Liara wanted to turn around but Shepard wouldn't allow it. She knelt behind the naked Asari and ran her hands up and down her back, shifting pressure and occasionally using her nails. "You still want to get back to work, Doctor?" She gave her voice a dark, smoky sound and Liara gave her a confused look over her shoulder. "What?" Shepard grinned, biting lightly on Liara's hip, rewarding her with a moan . "You learn quite quickly" Shepard said pointedly. Her hand slipped between Liara's legs and the Asari bucked beneath her. Liara wanted to turn onto her back but Shepard playfully held her in place.

"Commander.." pleaded Liara. She pressed herself against Shepards hand as Shepard rewarded her with increased pressure.

"Would you still prefer to work?" Liara squirmed under her, shaking her head and muttering a silent no. Shepard, wanting more from the Asari, slowly started to take her hand away. Liara gasped and let out a faint whimper.

"No, Commander." Shepard smiled to herself. She slid her lips across Liara's skin, licking, nibbling and returning her hand to rubbing the Asari gently. Liara's body begged for more but Shepard help back. "Jane... Please." She needed more but from this position she was completely at the mercy of Shepard. Jane nearly removed her hand, stroking the Asari's soft, moist flesh with only her fingertips. Liara moaned in frustration. "Oh Goddess, Commander, please!" Without warning, Shepard slip two of her fingertips into Liara's anxious opening and drove them in deep. She clutched the bed sheets in her hands and moaned loudly as Jane slowly started to rub. Shepard pressed herself against Liara's back and caressed the Asari's breast with her other hand.

She feasted on the sight her partner gave her. Liara was caught completely in the moment, sweat and a dim blue glow covered her body. She breathed Jane's name and immediately Shepard slowed her movements down to an agonizingly slow crawl. Liara moaned again and tried to compensate for the lost motion but Shepard help her still. The Asari trembled and squirmed under her but Shepard gently forced her to relax. "Shepard..." her voice was shaky and deep with desire.

Shepard had to keep herself under control, holding her hand still, barely touching the Asari yet there was connection. Liara tried to look towards her, her sides trembling, her eyes gleaming with passion, almost purple. Her mouth was open slightly and she licked her lips. "Commander..." she whispered. Immediately Jane penetrated deep into her, Liara's body buckling under hers.

"Good girl" she murmured again and Liara moaned in response. Shepard drove her on but not far enough.

"Please don't stop.." Liara begged and she whimpered as Shepard slowed down again. "Commander." She moaned and repeated the word over and over again until Shepard gave her what she craved.

"Come for me, Doctor." She softly told her and the Asari followed it like a command.

"Commander!" She yelped one last time as waves of pleasure crashed over her whole body. She collapsed onto the bed in a heap of sweat and pleasure.

Shepard sat down on the bed and rolled Liara over into her arms, giving her a gentle kiss. The Asari smiled faintly and put her hand up to her cheek. "Commander," a gentle smile playing across her lips. "next time I'll make sure I leave e time for you." Shepard grinned and gave her another kiss as she grumbled approvingly at her words.

"But if you would rather work..." Liara gave her a slightly indignant look. The data series was probably trash by now anyway. Even if it wasn't, it's not like she was going to be able to move anytime soon. She rolled over and snuggled up close to the still clothed body of the Commander and began to unbutton her jacket.

"Later." She purred.

Liara woke early the next morning. She snuggled up, still under the blankets, enjoying the feeling and though of last night. She smiled at the memory of her revenge on Shepard, the hoarse cries of the Commander. Her insides pulsed as she remembered the word she was forced to use but decided not to think about it. Her muscles rebelled as she tried to walk, a day in her office started to appeal to her, sitting was currently preferable. She had a hot shower, got dressed and smiled as she glanced at a message that Jane had left.

She took the elevator to the third level, took her Asari tea and breakfast from the Mess and then returned to check her message. The data series had indeed failed and Liara was looking forward to running the analysis again. There was no good news. As the was progressed her network of agents slowly became more friable but at least Feron was still safe.

She hadn't even been working for an hour when EDI informed her that the team was meeting in the conference room on deck two. Liara sighed but at least this time she could set up Glyph to collect the analysis data before she left, so as not to start from scratch again. She carefully stood up and stretched.

Fifteen minutes later she was leaning her hip on the railing and listening to EDI and Traynor explain how they had traced Kai Leng. She stood behind Traynor and made an effort to follow her. From an intellectual standpoint it wasn't a problem, but Traynor had said the word 'Commander' twenty-three times now and it was getting difficult for her to think of anything but the previous night. Her eyes met with Shepards who gave her an innocent smile as she noticed how uneasy the Asari was.

The trail that EDI and Traynor had picked up on Kai Leng was good. It wasn't solid and could turn out to be misinformation but it was all they had. "I don't care how small this lead is, we go after him. Dismissed." Shepard waited until everyone had left the room then went through the latest statistics and allied information on her terminal. Everything looked ok. Troop strength was intimidating and work on the crucible was rapidly taking shape.

Half an hour late, Liara came out from the bridge. She had gone over some information with EDI in person, which she found strange seeing as how she could talk with the AI from anywhere on the ship. Shepard was standing at her private terminal and looked up as Liara walked by, sending a nod her way. Liara looked back and walked to the elevator.

"Commander, you have a new message at your private terminal."

Liara turned before she got to the elevator and slowly walked back and stood next to the specialist. Traynor looked at her with wide eyes and swallowed. "Traynor," Liara began, speaking quietly and drawing out every word so that Traynor had to focus on her. "you're a smart girl." Liara lowered her voice even further, barely a whisper. Shepard couldn't understand a word she said. "You know who I am," Liara whispered into her ear. "and you know what I'm capable of." Traynor nodded and swallowed again. "If you use that word one more time... I'll be forced to show you." With that, she turned on her heel and briskly walked to the elevator, quite pleased with herself.

Shepard looked up at Traynor and frowned. She looked a little pale. "Everything all right, Traynor?"

"Yes, Co..." The glare drilling into her back from Liara was nearly tangible. "Yes, M'am." She corrected, a huge sigh escaping her lips as the elevator doors finally hissed shut.


End file.
